When I Met Santa Claus
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: It started as a normal Christmas Eve, until Dancer came thrashing into our backyard! I ended up going for the ride of my life, meeting Santa Claus, and helping save Christmas. How did I do this? You're just going to have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just randomly thought of this story...so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and if you think I own Santa Claus then you must be crazy.**

**Renesmme POV**

It all started as a normal Christmas Eve, and then...

"What the heck is that!"

At the sound of Alice's scream I turned around, just in time to se a large deer rampaging through the yard, a long pair of reins trailing behind it and a thick rope tied around it's waist. It had a bright pink collar, the bell ringing as it swing its antlers back and forth, obviously trying to get free of the rope. As we watched, the deer seemed to step up, its feet glittering slightly, and it literally began to walk on the air!

"No way," I murmured.

"Dancer!" I heard a shout.

We all turned around and an elf padded out of the clearing, at least I assumed it was an elf. He had on a pointy green hat over his pointy ears. His whole attire was an emerald color, outlined in red. I gasped.

"What is going on here!" Rosalie was fuming, her fists on her hips.

The elf turned to face the angry vampire. "The girl flew here in her haste to escape, it was a long flight for the girl and it honestly worries me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me this is Santa's Dancer?"

"The one and only," the elf responded. "The other twenty reindeer are still at the north pole, but this one went crazy all of a sudden."

"Twenty-one reindeer?" I asked. "I thought there were only nine."

The elf shook his head. "The other reindeer just aren't well known. There's Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, Skip and Flash, Jumper and Hydro, Melody and Harmony, Fleck and Splash, Hope and Courage, Star and Tinsel, and of course Rudolph."

I practically took a double take. "I had no idea it took so many reindeer to pull a sleigh."

"Well it does," the elf said, "And we need this one if we're going to get back up into the air. We barely even landed safely."

I glanced back at the frantic reindeer, its eye's wide. "Did you guys try to catch it with the rope?"

"Yeah," the elf admitted sheepishly. "We're getting behind schedule and didn't know what else to do."

I nodded my head. "Let's calm her down and get the rope off her."

"It's probably making her more panicked," Esme added.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked.

The elf looked up at me. "Jingle."

I giggled slightly. I should have known.

So we cornered the deer from multiple angles, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward in the trees in case it decided to fly. My mother approached it ahead of us, eventually laying a hand on the panicked yet tamed animal. "Shhhh, girl."

We were surprised that the reindeer had allowed contact from a vampire, but we didn't say anything as she stroked the girl's coat, her finger tracing along the very dark brown, almost black, fur. "It's alright."

The elf came up to her then, grabbing the reins. He scrutinized her closely for a moment before his eyes opened wide. "I know what's wrong." He bent over and reached out to her, pulling back quickly. Dancer let out a shriek and thrashed once before calming quickly back down. Jingle held up his hand for us all to see. In his hand was a long and thick thorn, certainly painful by the looks of it.

"Poor girl," Mother murmured.

I sighed and reached toward the reindeer, taking the rope in my able hands and untying it slowly before feeling it slip off. "Now what?"

"Well..." the elf padded back into the woods, pulling out another reindeer. It was a lighter brown and didn't have on a collar. It sniffed the air and let out a kind of moaning yell. Dancer responded with the same sound and they made their way over to each other, rubbing noses.

Jingle smiled. "Meet Dasher."

We all oooed and ahhhed at the deer, but then Jingle said something else. "It would be easier if one of you vampires could ride Dasher back, and quickly. Then he turned and said, "We also need help quickly dishing out presents, do you think the rest of you can wait here and we'll pick you up in the sleigh?"

I immediately stepped forward. "I'll ride Dasher."

The others nodded, and Carlisle said, "We'll be waiting here."

I smiled and padded up to the reindeer, Jingle throwing its reins over its head. I pulled my sixteen year old body up onto the deer pretty easily, gripping the reins tightly. "How do I start this thing?"

Jingle laughed. "Just hold on tight..."

"Renesmee," I told him.

"Alright," Jingle continued. "Hold on tight, and say what they always say in those poems."

"You mean on, Dasher?" I asked, and wasn't prepared when the reindeer leaped forward, the magic glitter seeping from its hooves and its ears flicking back at me for instruction. I let out an excited chuckle. "This is amazing!"

Jingle mounted his reindeer, letting out a, "On, Dancer!"

He joined me in the air. "It is, isn't it?"

I smiled widely and nodded my head at him. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. We were in the hair, on flying reindeer. For the reindeer though, it wasn't like they were flying, but more like stepping on solid ground...while in the air. It was a confusing concept, and I didn't really understand. But I didn't have to. All I got was that I was in the air, on Santa's reindeer!

Jingle glanced back at me once before flickeing his reins and Dancer started quickly, flying as fast as a vampire ran. I copied him and soon caught up, meeting his eyes. This ride was going to be like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Haha, it isn't even Christmas anymore! Anyway, there will only be one more chapter, marking this as a short story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Renesmee POV**

I was now helping Jingle get the other reindeer into position, fastening their harnesses and whispering calming words to them. They snorted and threw their heads. I only grinned at them, the elf doing to same from behind me as he prepared the sleigh. I could remember my encounter with Santa Claus.

_I stood in front of the man, my eyes watching him warily. I was not afraid of him, but I was was afraid of what he'd think of me. Would it be bad? Good? Indifferent?I was insanely nervous, my fingers twittering and my eyes twitching as I blinked. I was calmed when the jolly man laughed, causing me to look up in alarm. Why was he chuckling?_

_ "There's nothing to be anxious about," he explained._

_ I smiled. "Alright. What do you need my help with?"_

_ "We need to reindeer harnessed and the presents delivered. I think your family can help with that, right?" Mr. Claus winked with the last part, and it was my turn to giggle._

_ "Of course," I replied, having no doubt that the others would agree. Hadn't Jingle mentioned something about it earlier?_

_ Santa smiled broadly, showing me his white teeth. And then I was reminded that he was an immortal as my family was. Although he must have become a mythical being when older, because he did indeed have a white beard and hair to match. I had no idea what he was, but it didn't matter really anyway. He was a caring man, showing his considerence to others every Christmas season._

_ That's when I had a sudden thought, one that I wanted answered. "Santa, do you think my family is damned?"_

_ The old man frowned, his brow creasing as he thought over what I said. I couldn't quite decipher his expression, but he seemed to be...displeased. "Who ever told you that?"_

_ "Well," I started, "my father just..."_

_ "Ah." Santa laughed. "I get it now. Your father always found it hard to accept his nature."_

_ "Yeah, I know. Let's go to get them now!"_

"Are you ready to go?"

At the sudden sound of the voice, my daydreaming was interrupted. Jingle faced me, his pointed elf ears actually twitching! I giggled at the cute move and responded, "Yup!"

With that, we climbed into the sleigh. Th multitude of presents had been shrunk down into a small bag using the exaggerated Christmas magic. Jingle smiled at me once more before whipping the reins, calling out to the reindeer one by one in the famous call. They took off, letting out a long wailing whinny sound as they ran on the air. I was dazed by the beauty of the moment, and let out an excited laugh. We were flying on Santa's sleigh!

"So," Jingle began, "do you think we can find your family easily?"

I waved him off, nodding my head. "Of course, they wouldn't have moved from the spot that we last left them."

My curly bronze hair lifted in the wind and splayed out behind me, reminding me of the ocean at La Push; the strong breeze had always reacted like this. I closed my eyes, taking everything in. When I opened them, we were over the ocean. The color was a deep dark midnight, and I could hear the rushing sound below me. "Wow."

Jingle chuckled. "Yeah, it's an amazing sight. Isn't it, Santa?"

The man in the red suit turned to smile at us. "It sure is. I've definitely been blessed with my job."

"You sure have, Santa," I told him.

It wasn't long before we came across civilization, the ground below us lit up like a horde of twinkling stars.

"We're going to deliver here first, then pick up your family," Santa informed me. I nodded in agreement, already reaching back into the bag behind me. Jingle did the same. In our arms we had a multitude of presents. We grinned at each other before throwing them into the air, thinking about their destinations as I had been taught. The boxes and bags immediately surrounded themselves in a bright gold glow, flying off it various directions before drifting down chimneys. I knew that then they would settle themselves under Christmas trees.

The trees would be different hues and decorated with red, silver, and gold, but in the end, they were all evergreen trees that held presents waiting to be opened.

This holiday season would indeed be a great one.

I felt as the reindeer slowed down, skimming the forest beneath them. In my giddiness from randomly tossing presents into the air, I hadn't even noticed that we were nearing my home. Now that I sniffed the air, however, I could pick up the scent of the trees, the must of the werewolves, and the sweet smell of vampires. We were very close to the mansion now.

And then I saw it. On the outskirts of Forks, not right in town, but not very far either, was the extravagant house of glass, large oaks and maples surrounding it. And like ants below us, stood my family. Even on their small bodies, I could make out their wide smiles as I waved at them, a broad grin adorning my face.

We lowered ourselves to the ground then, and as soon as we touched down, I leaped off. I ran up to Alice and Jake, the three of us becoming fast friends. My parents stood behind them, the rest of the family framing them. "Are you ready?"

They met eyes, silently agreeing as they nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: LAST CHAPTER! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not profiting from this fanfiction in any monetary way.**

**Renesmee POV**

**OOOOOO**

"Rosalie, you can't do that!"

"Ugh, fine," she sighed, dropping down the chimney again. I was positive if she just kept tossing the presents we weren't going to have anymore to pass out!

"Don't be too hard on her. That's just how she is," Santa said to me, and I could clearly identify the wisdom in his words. He did have a point. Rosalie was just...Rosalie.

"Alright, I won't," I promised, meaning it completely and thoroughly.

We stood there for a moment more before Rudolph tossed his head, snorting impatiently. Jingle laughed softly, walking over to him and stroking his muzzle. "We'll be off soon."

"AS SOON AS ROSALIE GETS BACK!" I screamed.

"I HEARD THAT!" she shouted back.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO!"

Rosalie grumbled something, but even with our advanced hearing, nobody could really tell what she had said. It was that unintelligible.

"Renesmee, I thought you promised," huffed Santa, his cheeks tinted more pink in annoyance.

I giggled slightly, raising my fingers to my mouth. "Hehe, yeah. Sorry. I'll try to remember from now on."

"Make sure you do," murmured Santa, raising an eyebrow as if asking for an answer to a question he did not ask.

I nodded, and he seemed to take that, turning away and heading back to his sleigh. "Come on."

We hurriedly leapt into the large structure after him, Rudolph pawing the ground anxiously. I was pretty sure he couldn't wait to be in the air once again, his odd red nose lighting up slightly. Santa laughed throatily, watching the deer. "Let's go then." He lifted the reins and whipped them down, the reindeer automatically taking the signal and jumping into the air. They once again flew, seeming to step on air, and I wondered how they could do it.

"Santa, how can reindeer fly?" I asked, my bronze curls bouncing as I turned my head.

"Well, these aren't normal deer," he answered simply, returning his focus to the sky in front of us. It seemed as if that was as much of an explanation as I was going to get.

The night was very pretty. It was pitch black, the only light this far up coming in a dim red haze caused by Rudolph's unique nose. From what I could see—which was practically everything due to my enhanced sight—was that there were definitely clouds, and I could see them move about us and through us—which I felt as well—occasionally. It was magnificent, especially counting the tiny lights that shone from the towns below us.

"Ready to make another stop?" asked Mr. Claus cheekily, a large and toothy grin set on his face.

"Am I ever!" I replied, clapping my hands together in front of me. Soon after I blushed, realizing how silly the action must have looked. "Oops..."

"It's fine," Santa said, waving me off.

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asked, his eyes bright. I sighed. Grandpa was always trying to take in new information.

"To another city, a larger one this time," Santa informed him, carefully avoiding the question.

Carlisle was smart enough not to ask again, and I watched as he leaned back, watching the view below us to try and find a hint.

I had promised myself to just enjoy the ride until we actually reached our destination, and that was what I was going to do. It was working out great until Carlisle exclaimed, "I know where we are now!"

"That's great," Rosalie said slyly, leaning against Emmett and gazing at the sky. I realized with a start that she and I were doing practically the same thing...weird.

"We're headed to New York City!"

"What?" Rosalie shot forward, looking down at the bright orbs that signified were were on the edge of a town. I recalled that New York City always had been a favorite place for Rosalie, and she was obsessed with visiting it. Alice, of course, decided to drive my mother, father, and Uncle Jasper insane by pulling Bella to the side of the sleigh, forcing her to watch the buildings as they grew taller. New York City was NOT a favorite place of my mom's. Mom would rather stay home and read a book, but Alice always got her way. I was just too exhausted to give a darn for what would happen.

"Renesmee, are you tired?"

I turned to see my father's eyes on me, worry held in them.

I smiled, trying to convince him I was fine. "Yeah, a little, but it's fine."

That worrywart. He kept staring at me, and even as I stifled a yawn, I was half twitching with anxiousness. He finally looked away, but that was only when Alice squealed and Mother groaned, obviously annoyed with her sister.

Esme was discussing something serious with Carlisle, their voices hushed whispers. My mother and father were in a predicament that was pure chaos, Bella attempting to fight off her mate and sister. Rosalie was fascinated by the lights below. Emmett and Jasper thumb wrestled...vampire style. The reindeer seemed to be having a great time, letting our whines and prancing in the air. Even Santa smiled wide, Jingle doing the same at his side.

And I sat there, watching them tiredly. But it was okay. It was a peaceful moment when everyone was happy, and I was very glad that I was able to witness it.

This truly was a great Christmas.


End file.
